


On A Beach

by august_the_real



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_the_real/pseuds/august_the_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon has risen above the sky, and it is shining off the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Beach

On A Beach  
by august (mrsrosiebojangles@gmail.com)

 

\---

He seems so genuinely surprised to see me that I don't think he  
followed me here. If I thought long enough, I might realise that there   
was disappointment in his eyes. He hadn't wanted me to be here. I turn   
my head away, I don't want him to see that in my eyes.

He asks how my day has been, but I don't think he wants to know. He's  
edging forth on his toes. He wants to hit the water, and why shouldn't  
he? A Commander doesn't get much shore leave, he must be frugal with   
his time. And it's the first shore leave we've had in so long . . .   
too long. Why should he spend it with me?

We talk - politely - for a few moments. But he's edging, and I'm  
trying and we both know it's not to be. I make some excuse and   
continue my walk of the beach. I can hear him running on the sand when   
I turn away. I do not look back.

I walk a little along the shore line. It's a beautiful beach, one of  
the nicest I have been to. One of the Ensigns in maintenance   
discovered it. After a while, I head back to where I beamed down.   
Chakotay is still swimming, and I sit and watch him.

He joins me, after a while. We sit and watch the sunset. I think that  
it has been a long time since we have sat together, or even talked. He  
comments on the same thing. I wish he hadn't.

And now he's too close, and I'm too close and it's just so damn easy,  
you know? We walk along, and my feet are in the water, although it's   
so clear that if I couldn't feel it, I wouldn't know. We keep walking   
because if we stop, I would have to think about his hand on my back.   
So we keep walking.

There was a beach party up ahead. Mostly the Voyager crew, I think,  
although some locals. I stopped, although I don't think I meant to.  
I didn't want to be around those people today. I didn't want to be  
me,today. I wonder if he wants to join them, or if he feels an  
obligation to stay with me. I turn to tell him he doesn't have to, and   
find he is staring at me.

"Let's walk back." He says, and his fingers are just above my elbow. I  
do not say otherwise. I want him to stay with me.

The moon has risen above the sky, and it is shining off the ocean. It  
shifts and changes as the tide pulls in, and it makes me a little  
dizzy. He is talking to me, but I don't understand his words. We are   
standing still, and he is asking me a question.

"-alright?" His head is tilted, and I had forgotten that habit. He  
chews his bottom lip a little, and I want to reach out and touch his   
face. To tell him not to worry, that this will past. I put my hand out   
to do that, and his eyes grow wider. My hand stays there, and I look   
at it. It looks funny, against his skin. Harsh.

He steps towards me, and I know that look in his eyes. I acknowledge  
it as lust, and think that maybe I feel the same. He kisses me, and I  
realise how long it has been since someone was pressed up against me.

He is beautiful underneath the moonlight, and I wish for a moment he  
could have someone to share it with.

He twists my hair around his fingers, as if to lament it's loss. He  
moves to kiss my shoulder-bone. His lips feel hot against my skin and   
I put my arm around his neck to drawn him closer. I think he was   
expecting me to push him away. We stand like that for a while, and I   
can feel him grow hard against my leg. I am breathing quickly now, and   
it makes me not want to let go.

"Oh." He says, when he pulls back. Not my name, not a declaration of  
love. Just "Oh." I miss him on my skin already, but I can't tell him   
that. Instead I take his chin in my hands, and pull him to me. We kiss   
and it's fast and angry. His hand is on my breast, like a high   
school kid.

I thought that he would want to know why I let him. Why I want him. He  
doesn't.

There is a shout from the party near us. It makes him pull back. I  
rest my forehead on his chest, breathing quietly. "We can't do this   
here." I whisper. He stiffens slightly, and then realises what I have   
said.

There is a jetty a little way up the beach. We do not hold hands as we  
walk there, although when we reach it he takes my hand. He has to  
stoop a little to go underneath, but we walk into the darkness. I am   
going to fuck my first officer underneath a jetty on a beach.

I thought that he may want to talk; to assure himself of my feelings  
for him. I never thought that he would just want to bed his  
Captain,although I am probably not being fair to him for that. The   
sand rises slightly, so I am lying on a slope. It shifts beneath me   
andscratches slightly at my skin. He is poised above me, and I can   
hardly make out his face in the darkness. I think that this is   
probably better.

To say that I ache for him is not a mis-statement, although not in the  
way you think. His hands on my thighs feel beautiful, because they are  
hands. It is flesh. Luxuriant, pulsating flesh. I want a back to   
stroke, a shoulder to bite. He slides over me and I want him around   
me.

"Please." I whisper. He puts his hands on the sand, either side of my  
head. He is stretched above me and I have to arch up a little to meet  
him. And then he drops down, and I feel it all. He moves above me, and   
the sand shifts below me. I am gripping his shoulders and am   
completely lost in the sensation.

He moves fast, and hard. I notice that my hands are white, wrapped  
around his shoulders as they are. The sand is scratching my back   
again, but I don't want this to end. It doesn't take long, however,   
and when I come it makes me shake a little. My fingers are dancing   
along his neck, and I think that it pushed him over the edge.

He lays on top of me for a while before I tell him that we should get  
dressed. He starts to say something, but stops himself. I am glad, I  
don't think I could have heard him tonight. He looks around at the   
jetty and shakes his head. It angers me, a little, but I stay quiet.

He offers me his hand and hoists me off the ground. I have sand all  
over me, and it still scratches at my back. He does not look happy.

It's strange, but I never imagined that this was how it would be.


End file.
